


Don't cry

by Bigbaldflanery



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbaldflanery/pseuds/Bigbaldflanery
Summary: The reader is Rick's daughter, and Daryl's girlfriend. What happens when she agrees to go with Negan in order to save the rest of the group?





	1. Chapter 1

"We Pissin' our pants yet? Boy do I have a feeling we're getting close" Negan taunted. "Which one of you pricks is the leader?". 

The man behind me pointed to my dad. With a sinister smirk on his face, Negan squated down to reach eye contact with him. "Hi, Rick isn't it? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Plus, when I sent my men to kill your men for killing my men, you killed even more of my men. Not fucking cool" he said.

I glanced to my brother who seemed to be taking this really well. Still, I wanted nothing more than to crawl over to him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Although if I did it'd be a lie. I'd heard many things about this Negan, and none of it was good news. I hadn't been this scared in a long time, and believe me I've seen a lot of shit. I looked up to Daryl. He was weak and pale. He needed a doctor, and so did Maggie, she looked even worse.

"This is Lucille, and she is awesome!" Negan Said, waving the bat in my dad's direction.  
"And now, I'm going to beat the holy hell outta one of you with this baseball bat" 

He walked around all of us. "You look like shit, hell I should just put you outta your misery right now" he said to Maggie, whilst swinging Lucille high above his head, ready to hit Maggie. "No!" Glenn cried. You could tell he was desperate by the look in his eyes. Negan just smirked and told his men to get Glenn back in line. 

He strutted over to me and smirked. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing" he smiled. From the corner of my eye I could see Daryl tense beside me, and almost try to shuffle along in a protective manner. Negan must have noticed my dad get increasingly more angry, because he stood up and walked over to him. "This your daughter?" He asked. Dad didn't reply, he just stated daggers at him. "Holy shit, she is your daughter! Well Rick I have to say you did a good job, your daughter is hot as fuck!" Negan said.

I was so uncomfortable. He was just saying this to rile my dad up, and it was working. Before he could say anything else Daryl stood up and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him back slightly. Dwight immediately rushed over and pinned Daryl to the ground, whilst pointing his crossbow at him. 

"No no, Leave it. I have a better idea. I won't kill any of you, if - and only if - Rick's hot daughter and the redneck come back with us. That a deal Ricky boy?" Negan Said. "No- no there has to be another way I'm not letting you-"  
"Dad" I said quietly "It's okay, I'll go"


	2. Part two

"Dad" I said quietly "It's okay, I'll go"

"Fan-fucking-tastic" Negan yelled. With little time to think, or even say goodbye to my friends Daryl and I were dragged into the RV. I looked towards Daryl for hopefully some sort of reassurance, but he looked as terrified as me. That's when I knew for sure we were in shit, if it scared Daryl Dixon then it was bad - very bad.

If it wasn't for the gun aimed at the back of my head by Dwight I'd have ran over to the window. If anything, to see my dad and brother one last time, but that wasn't an option. Not long after Negan returned to the RV, still wearing that sickly smirk on his face.

Without a word he made his way to the steering wheel, but not before sending me a wink. My stomach churned with disgust, and Daryl was far from okay with his action.

"We'll be okay" he mouthed. I forced a sad smile and nodded slightly. The realisation I may never see my family again was setting in and I had to fight away the stubborn tears that seemed to build up regardless of my efforts. He reached his hand across to mine and squeezed it lovingly. I calmed down and relaxed slightly at the gesture, yet still couldn't get my mind off the obvious facts. I was never going to see my family again.

After what seemed like hours we finally arrived at the sanctuary. Daryl was roughly grabbed by someone where as I was just lead calmly out of the RV.

"Miss. Negan wants to talk to you privately as soon as possible. Obviously he'll give you chance to get showered and have something to eat. Just as soon as you can" I was told.

I was genuinely surprised that Negan would let me get showered and have food that wasn't just enough to keep me alive. I thought we were prisoners? Why am I getting treat so nicely? I was extremely confused but not complaining. Who in the right mind would turn down a warm shower these days.

I was still rather skeptical about accepting anything I was given by the saviours. Unfortunately it didn't seem as if I had much choice.

I was lead to a room, but Daryl was sent in the opposite direction. "Daryl!" I yelled as he slowly drifted away from my sight, but still struggling and yelling my name.

"Where are they taking him?" I asked. The man looked down at me with no expression on his face. "I'm not in the position to tell you that, I'm afraid you'll have to ask Negan if you want to know" he replied. 'Great' I thought. I sighed and carried on walking the direction I was told, worrying to death thinking that could be the last time I every see Daryl too.

My day could not get any worse. 


	3. Part 3

After eating something and taking a shower I tentatively approached Negan's room. I knocked quietly on the door and heard a young lady's voice yell "Come in". 

I slowly opened the door and it revealed something I definitely was not expecting, but that didn't surprise me if I was totally honest. Around 4 girls in ridiculously skimpy clothes were sat looking innocently at me. 

"Negan wanted to speak to me" I said, trying to ignore how uncomfortable I was. "Oh, he's in his office. It's only a few doors down. I'll show you if you'd like" one if them said. 

"No it's fine, I should be able to find my way" I told her. I then exited the room as quickly as possible. I turned around to face the man himself, who was still wearing the fucking sick smirk. I wanted nothing more than to punch it off his face. 

"Y/N! Just the girl I wanted to see!" He said heartily, as if he hadn't just kidnapped me and my boyfriend. "Where's Daryl" I asked him shortly, getting straight to the point. Everything else he could say right now was completely irrelevant to me. I just needed to know that Daryl was safe. 

"I can't tell you where Daryl is, but he's safe. For now" he replied. I gulped at the words 'for now'. "What do you mean?" I asked quietly. "Well, that all depends on you. See if you come with me I have a deal to offer you. It's completely up to you if you accept, but there is a wise decision and a stupid decision. Make the right choice" He smiled. 

I reluctantly followed him down the hall and into his office. "So, I'm guessing you've already met my wives" he started. I nodded. "What do you think of them? They're nice right?" He asked. 

What kind of questions were these? I thought we were going to discuss Daryl, or what was going to happen to the both of us. Not talking about his slutty wives. 

"I didn't really talk to them, but I dunno they seemed nice enough" I replied. "You're probably wondering why I brought them up right?". I nodded.   
"Well, that's all part of the fucking deal. See you become one of them, and I can guarantee you AND Daryl safety. 

"You mean you want me to sit on my ass all day dressed like a prostitute doing nothing??" I asked in disbelief of what he was trying to offer. He nodded while smirking. "I'd rather do something more useful than that. Sure if it'll keep me and Daryl alive I'll work, but I won't just give you sex when you ask for it" I said sternly. 

"Nah nah doll, now you're trying to twist the deal around. The deal was 'you fucking become my wife and you and Daryl live' nothing else" 

"That's bullshit! It's border line rape! You're blackmailing me into being your little slut!" I yelled without thinking. He grabbed me by my wrists and pinned me up against the wall. 

"I am a lot of fucking things" he whispered harshly. His warm breath hit my neck making me even more scared and uncomfortable. "But I am not I fucking rapist!"


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, hopefully I'll get an update pattern going sometime soon rather than it just being random. However you'll notice this chapter is longer than the others. Hope you enjoy! X

After refusing Negan's offer, I was immediately taken down to some sort of dark room. No where near like the comfortable room I stayed in the last few nights. The door closed and I wrapped my arms around my knees and sighed. 

"Y-Y/N?" 

My head spun round to the corner of the dark room. I could tell that gruff voice from anywhere. When my eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could see clearly I could confirm exactly who it was.

"Daryl!" I yelled and ran over to the corner he was at. His large arms engulfed me in a long over due hug. After staying strong for so long I finally let the tears fall. "God I missed ya doll" he said squeezing me tightly.

It'd only been a few days since I'd seen him but he seemed to feel thinner than before. Also, he was noticeably paler, even in the darkness. His clothes were missing too, which must have been hell if it had been any where near as cold as it is now. 

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked looking up to him. I could tell his was considering lying to me; telling me that they didn't injure him and that he was perfectly fine, but he didn't. "Nothing too bad" he told me.   
"You sure?  
"Yeah, what about you? Them bastard touch you?" He asked.   
"No" I replied honestly. "But Negan made me an offer" I said, looking down slightly.   
"What offer?" He asked.   
"He has this group of women, there's about 4 of them. Apparently they're his wives. They get guaranteed protection and safety or whatever. He wants me to be one of them, in return he and his men don't hurt you" I told him.   
"Baby girl I can take care of mahself, yah ain't gotta do anything like that to keep me safe" he said. 

I didn't say anything anything in return. I just clung onto him and sobbed into his shoulder as he trailed his fingers down my back in order to comfort me. 

"I miss my dad" I said out of no where.   
"I know yah do baby girl. You'll be back with him soon enough I promise" Daryl replied, seeming so sure of it. I nodded and buried my head in the crook of his neck and held onto him tightly. "I hope you're right" I mumbled. We lay together in comfortable silence until I finally fell asleep. 

 

The next morning I was awakened by a loud song playing in my ears. I heard Daryl groan loudly. "What the hell?" I asked. To say I was confused was an understatement. "I've been woken up by that damn song every mornin' since we got here. I swear it's sending me insane" he sighed. 

Before I was given a chance to reply Dwight came in with some food. Daryl approached him cautiously then snatched the bread out of his hand. Dwight walked over to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "C'mon, Negan wants ta talk to yah" he said. I groaned quietly and sent Daryl one last glance. 

"Y/N! just the person I wanted to see" Negan yelled cheerfully. "So, I'm going to collect the stuff from Alexandria, and since I'm a kind and caring soul-"   
I could suppress the scoff that escaped my lips once he'd said this. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it. "I was wondering if you'd like to come along with us, y'know see everyone again" 

"What's the catch?" I asked.   
He pulled a fake offended face and gasped dramatically. "Why Y/N, what sort of a man do you take me for?" He mocked. I stared daggers at him making him chuckle lightly.   
"There's no catch, so are you coming or not?" He asked suddenly turning extremely serious and intimidating.   
I nodded hesitantly. 

"What was that?" He asked, cupping his ear. 

"Yes" I whispered 

"Good girl"


	5. Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lack of chapters lately, I'm off school now for a few weeks so I should be able to write more.

Surely there had to be a catch. Negan wouldn't have just let me see my family again out of the kindness of his heart. There was some cruel joke behind it, I'm sure. Awkwardly, I sat in the back of the RV between two of Negan's men. My leg tapped nervously as I fiddled with my fingers. I could only hope that we were at Alexandria soon. 

Slowly, my eyes began to droop. I've hardly slept at all since I was taken away to the saviours. Seemingly, I was wrong about never seeing my dad or my siblings again. Finally, I'd be able to hold Judith in my arms once more. Even though it was only for a short amount of time, and most likely wouldn't happen again, I really did feel thankful I could see everyone again. Just one more time. 

We pulled up outside the gates. I was dragged out of the van roughly and grabbed by each arm by two men. 

"Little pig, little pig, let me in" Negan taunted whilst thudding Lucille on the gates. Eugene opened them and his eyes grew wide with fear. I gave him a reassuring look although I doubted it would calm his nerves. 

"Where the fuck is Rick?" Negan asked towering over the man, who motioned him towards where my dad was. Before my dad was notified of our arrival I saw Carl. My eyes lit up in happiness and relief as he ran over to me. He had completely ignored the large number of Negan's men surrounding me and engulfed me in an overdue hug. 

"Where's dad?" I asked breathlessly. However, before my brother could reply he was taken from my arms. "Excuse me young man, I'm not sure you completely understood what happened the other night on the road so let me spell it out for you. I take what's mine, I took your sister. Do you understand now?" Negan Said. Despite his intimidating words, his tone was voice was surprisingly calm. Carl said nothing.   
"Alright, let me help you understand. Your sister is mine, and I don't like people touching my shit" 

I gulped at his words, there it was; the catch. Why wasn't I surprised? I knew the sick joke was there, I just didn't know exactly what it was but now I do. Damn that bastard. 

I was about to argue, tell him that I wasn't his property and that he had no control over me. Except that's a lie, unfortunately he does have control over me whether I like it or not. 

It seems someone had finally told my dad we were here. "Rick!" Negan yelled cheerfully. "Good fucking to see you"   
However Negan was ignored, my dad was fixated on me with a worried look. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't say anything. I tried, but I couldn't keep up this act any longer. I wasn't okay and I was tired of pretending I was. With pleading eyes I looked at my father and let a small sigh escape my lips. I knew he couldn't do anything. Why was I even trying?

"Whatv'e you done to her?" My dad spat.   
"Absolutely fucking nothing" Negan yelled back. "Look at her. She's showered, fed and yes okay I admit she has two men who are holding onto her *way* too fucking tight" he said whilst glaring at his men; they immediately let go of me.   
"But other than that she's well taken care of"   
He motioned for me to go to him, and so with little choice I did. "Isn't that right sweetheart?" He cooed.   
I glared at him and scoffed. "Don't fucking call me that" I spat making him chuckle. "Whatever sweetie. Y'know you're cute when you're mad" he teased. 

Somehow I had to find a way to control my anger before I knocked his fucking head off.


End file.
